


Your lips, My lips, Apocalypse.

by zourrypls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Jealous Harry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, So much rimming oh god, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zourrypls/pseuds/zourrypls
Summary: Louis’ still watching him, “Why do you care Harry?” he shouts. He looks like he wants to say more, like he needs Harry to say what he wants to hear.Harry doesn’t understand what he wants anymore.Harry breathes harshly, “I just don’t fancy sitting around while you’re getting it on with some bloke.”or what one night of alcohol and dancing can do to two people who got good at hiding their feelings.





	Your lips, My lips, Apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a self-indulgent fic that I didn’t think I’d share with anyone but here we are!
> 
> This is my first fic, so let me know your thoughts.   
> If anything, read it for the smut! 
> 
> I want to dedicate this fic to the many many authors who’s works I have read over the past 7 years!!! You’re all amazing.
> 
> Tumblr: fellforzayn

Harry’s making his way down the street, walking fast and maneuvering around people, all the while trying not to step in any puddles. It stoped raining a while ago but he knows better than to trust London weather. 

He’s also knows that Louis is going to be pissed. He was supposed to be at the bar 15 minutes ago but he’s had a shit day at work. He was meant to be home early today but his assistant forget to hand over important documents to him, which he then had to go through before he could leave. 

He’s hoping seeing Louis will make him feel a bit better though. Louis can always sense when he’s had a bad day and does the absolute most to make him laugh. He smiles at the thought. 

Thinking about Louis always makes him smile. Sometimes he wonders how Louis has never caught up on how he feels for him. Granted, he does a good job hiding it most of the time but at this point he’s sure some of their friends have figured it out too. He almost wishes he could get over Louis.

He reaches the bar, spots Louis standing near a high table, Zayn and Gigi listening to something he’s saying. He makes his way over to them.

“Hi guys. Sorry I’m late. Shit day.” he says as he sits. He leans over and kisses Gigi on the cheek and bumps his fist with Zayn. 

Louis’ crosses his arms, “We’ve been waiting for ages, Harold. Rude.” 

“Messaged you, didn’t I?” but he smiles apologetically at him anyway. 

Louis pretends to be put out but can’t really hold the act for long, pinching Harry’s side. “I’ll get the next round.” he says before he makes his way to the bar. 

Harry’s talking to Zayn and Gigi, telling them about his day while they wait for Louis to come back with their drinks. 

He can tell Louis’ already had a few with the way he’s unsteady on his feet. He takes the beer Louis hands him and takes a large swig. 

Louis’ staring at him, he notices. Well, at his outfit. Harry didn’t really have the time to go back home to change out of his work clothes, so he’s just unbuttoned his white shirt. Louis raises his eyebrow at him playfully when he notices Harry looking at him. 

They talk for a while, Louis telling them about the new understudy he’s been assigned for the play he’s in. He always gets so passionate when he talks about his work, it almost makes Harry jealous. Harry tries to listen to him intently but also can’t help noticing how hot Louis looks. How he moves his hands around when he talks. He feels himself get more and more relaxed and intoxicated as the night goes on. Finally when they’re all had a few drinks they head over to dance. 

He’s sweating by the time he makes it back to their table. Zayn and Gigi disappeared somewhere during the night. He doesn’t have the energy to look for them. 

He looks into the crowd and spots Louis easily. He still dancing, always making friends wherever he goes. Harry takes his time to study him now. Louis always looks stunning, something Harry’s accepted a long time ago. But at this moment, Harry’s hit with another strong wave of want for him. 

They had met over a year ago, when Harry was 23 and had just moved into the city. It was at their friend Niall’s party. Ever since then they had become inseparable. Louis had been dating Ryan for almost six months at the time. He was a nice bloke, a little too serious sometimes. But Louis seemed happy with him.

Harry doesn’t remember when exactly he fell for Louis. He guesses it was sometime in the first few weeks itself. He remembers hanging onto to every word Louis would say, always laughing the loudest at his jokes, always loved being the centre to Louis’ attention. 

Ryan rarely came around to their friends’ house parties. So it was easier for Harry to pretend he didn’t exist most days.

On the rare occasion he did come with Louis, Harry tried his best to not sulk around. He always wanted to just grab Louis by the waist and whisk him away into a room on such nights. Tell him how he felt. He never did. Instead he would leave the party early with whichever girl or bloke struck his interest for the night. 

Louis and Ryan had split over four months ago and Harry was still waiting for the right time to tell him how he feels. Some days, he thinks it’s never gonna be the right time. That he would fuck things up with Louis and would lose him as a friend too.

Louis looks over at the table where Harry’s sitting and winks at him, laughing and dancing with a group of women, looking completely carefree and blissed out. Harry orders himself another drink and when he looks over again he sees a tall bloke sliding up behind Louis. Harry tenses. He’s used to this, he is. Louis always gets a lot of male attention when they go out. Harry also knows he’s been private about his hookups since his breakup with Ryan. The only reason Harry knows there have been hookups is because of the guy who answered his phone a few weeks ago in the morning, before Louis snatched it to speak to him. 

They pretended it didn’t happen. Louis didn’t bring it up so Harry didn’t either. He doesn’t know what he would say in any case. Louis is at perfect liberty to sleep with whoever he wants, he knows that.

Now, though, watching Louis dance without a care in the world with this stranger behind him makes Harry want to punch a wall. 

He wants to looks away. Wants to pretend he didn’t see Louis dancing happily with some bloke he just met. But he can’t stop looking. His hands clench when he sees the tall blonde hold Louis tightly against him, grinding down on him as he bends his head to speak to him. 

Harry wants to leave. He also wants to punch himself for being pathetic over Louis. 

The guy grinding on Louis looks a bit like him. Tall, long hair, muscular. Except that his shoulder length hair is blonde and he’s got a lot more facial hair. 

He sees that his hands are on Louis’ hips. How easy it is for strangers to just hold him by the hips when Harry’s always felt there are lines between them. The number of times he’s wanted to put his hands on Louis, on his gorgeous bum, have almost driven him mad, kept him awake at night. 

Harry feels like a masochist. He doesn’t understand why he’s still watching. Louis’ still dancing with the guy when he looks towards their table again and looks straight at Harry.

His expression completely changes when he sees Harry watching them. He doesn’t know what Louis sees in his face or if he can even clearly see him at all but he continues starting intensely at Harry. If Harry couldn’t look away before, now he’s enraptured by the look on his face. 

He’s still looking at Louis when he sees him lick his lips not breaking eye contact with Harry and grind back into the man behind him. 

Harry’s feels a shiver run down his spine. 

He doesn’t know what game their playing exactly. He’s still burning with jealousy that the man is touching Louis and also feels humiliated that he can’t do anything about it. 

The man behind Louis turns him around to face him. He can’t see Louis’ face anymore, which makes it worse.  
It also breaks of the spell and he feels the anger building up in him. He knows Louis doesn’t owe him anything but that doesn’t stop him from feeling horrible. He doesn’t need to see any of this. He pushes away from the table and makes his way through the throng of people towards the exit. 

Harry almost reached the main exit when he feels someone jerk his arm back. He turns around to see Louis looking at him, slightly breathless. “Where the hell are you going, Haz?” Harry pulls his arm back and stares back at him. 

“Didn’t think you would care. Looked busy enough to me.” he scowls at Louis. He doesn’t bother hiding his distaste anymore. He feels drunk. Or he’s just past the point of caring. He doesn’t know. 

Louis’ still watching him, “Why do you care Harry?” he shouts. He looks like he wants to say more, like he needs Harry to say what he wants to hear. Harry doesn’t understand what he wants anymore.

Harry breathes harshly, “I just don’t fancy sitting around while you’re getting it on with some bloke.” 

“Then why didn’t you do something about it?” he’s staring right into his eyes, his voice softer than before.

Harry doesn’t think he heard him right. “Wh-What?” he stutters. Louis could not have meant what he thinks he did. “You wanted me to come over and stop you?” 

“Yes.”

“Don’t mess with me, Louis.” he shuts his eyes for a moment. “This isn’t funny.”

Louis walks closer to him, “I’m not Haz. I wouldn’t joke about this.”

Harry’s quiet for a few seconds trying to process some of it. Louis couldn’t possibly know the depth of Harry’s feelings or even feel what he feels for him. Everything’s confusing him right now and the alcohol in his system is not helping.

“I gotta go.” he turns around and leaves before Louis can say another word. He steps out into the cold air, rain picking up slightly. He hails a cab and gets in without looking behind. 

Harry doesn’t know what happened tonight. He’s still thinking about what Louis said as he makes his way up to his apartment. He’s suddenly feeling glaringly sober.

As soon as he’s home, he makes his way to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. He needs to think clearly. Did Louis know about his feelings? Maybe he wasn’t as oblivious as he seemed. Was he just playing around? or has he been oblivious too..

There’s a knock on his door. 

He puts the glass down and makes his way to the door. He swings open the door and Louis is standing there. He looks smaller somehow, almost unsure of himself. Harry just stares at him for a minute before he yanks him through the door into the hallway. 

Louis’ yelps when Harry pushes him against the wall, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Harry..”

“Tell me what happened back at the club, Louis.” he doesn’t take his eyes off him. 

Louis gulps, looking down before looking at him, “I-I’ve been waiting and waiting for you Harry. It’s driven me crazy these last few months! I needed to know if you wanted me at all.” he mumbles the last part.

“You grinded on another man to make me jealous?” he can still feel the anger simmering underneath the surface. 

“I only know that I want you.” he looks into his eyes, “Just you Harry.” his voice doesn’t waver now. “I’m sorry I did what I did tonight, to get a reaction out of you. But i’ve been going out of my mind. It’s the reason why things ended with Ryan.” he looks upset now like he’s reluctantly admitting to any of this. 

Harry almost can’t breathe. He doesn’t know what to say. All he can hear is /I want you Harry/ playing on a loop in his head.  
Harry wants to ask him a million questions, wants to know everything. But all he wants to do in this moment is to kiss Louis senseless. 

He doesn’t think for another second, pushing his lips against Louis’ in a bruising kiss. Louis gasps against his mouth but welcomes it, parting his mouth slightly. Harry licks along the seam of his lips and shoves his tongue into his mouth. He can barely control himself from taking Louis right there in the hallway. Harry can’t stop kissing him, their tongues sliding against each other, can’t keep his hands off his body. He bends and pulls Louis off his feet, holding him hard against the wall, lips never separating.

Louis whimpers softly into his mouth, “Harry..” he moans, “I want you, Harry.” 

Harry pulls back slightly, “I want you more than anything else in the world.” he leans his forehead against Louis’. “But we have so much we need to talk about Louis.” He’s trying to be reasonable as hard as that is.

Louis grinds against the bulge in his pants and moans obscenely. He pulls Harry’s mouth back on his. Seems like the talking can wait for now. 

He puts Louis down and pulls him into the living room. Harry grabs Louis’ waist and pulls him in against his chest. Louis won’t meet his eyes, he looking down at his hands on Harry’s chest. Harry wants to kiss his eyelashes, his soft cheeks, everything. He waits till Louis looks up at him from under his lashes. Harry’s breathing stutters. 

They lean in at the same time, moulding their mouths together, Louis lips against his.

He pulls back slowly and pecks at Louis’ face sweetly. Can’t stop peppering his face with kisses, Louis laughing against him. 

They start stumbling towards Harry’s bedroom. 

“Maybe I should take you out on a date before we do anything...” he’s mumbling against Louis’ cheek. Louis snorts.

“Hmm, maybe you should.”

He brings his mouth back to Harry’s, flicking his tongue in his mouth just for a second and grinding against the front of Harry’s pants. Harry groans.

“Or maybe we could just do breakfast in bed tomorrow.” He says groaning into the kiss.

Louis giggles, “Oh god, shut up Harry. Take me to bed.”

Harry doesn’t protest further, almost dragging him towards the large bed. He pushes Louis down.

Harry reaches out to undo the buttons on Louis’ jeans. He undoes the zip slowly, pulling them off each leg. Louis’ watching him with dark eyes. Then he reaches to pull off his t-shirt over his head and pushes it off the bed. 

Harry can’t take his eyes of the boy lying in front of him. The slopes of his body, the soft curves, yet sharp edges of his cheekbones and his eyes filled with lust. Lust for Harry. He’s looking at him the same way Harry’s looking at him. Hunger evident in his eyes. Harry can’t keep his hands off his body anymore, lying slightly arched on the soft sheets. He lightly puts his hands on both sides of his waist and pulls his stomach higher, placing soft kisses all over, licking into his bellybutton. He can hear Louis’ breathing in the quiet of the room.  
“So beautiful.” he murmurs into his soft tummy. 

He moves his hands slowly, dragging them along his hipbones, down to his thighs, feeling their softness and the downy hair on them. Harry places soft kisses along his underwear’s waistline, kissing the soft line of hair from his bellybutton that disappears into his pants. He knows he teasing and taking things slow but he can’t not enjoy the feel of Louis’ body now that he’s got his hands on him. 

“Harry” he hears Louis breathe softly. He looks up into his eyes and almost can’t control himself. He never thought he would get the chance to do this. 

He makes his way up slowly and rests his arms on each side of his shoulders, caging him in. He looks at Louis, sees his soft expression but also hunger burning in his eyes. Louis undoes the buttons on Harry’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders.  
“What do you want me to do to you?” Harry asks him, breathing harshly in his ear.  
“Anything. You can do anything you want to me. Please.” his voice desperate and high.

Harry kisses his mouth slowly. Tasting Louis’ mouth makes him hungry for more. He bites his lower lip and melds his tongue with the other boys’. He can feel Louis’ soft whimper when he rubs his clothed bulge against Louis’ dick. He can feel him hard in his underwear, his own cock has been getting hard since he got his hands on louis.

He makes his way down his chest again, pressing wet kisses as he goes. He takes the nub of louis’ nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around. He pulls on it slightly with his teeth and hears louis gasp. Louis’ hands are in his hair holding on tight but not pulling him away. He does the same on his other nipple before making his way down to his underwear. He’s felt louis hard since a while now and he’s finally going to see him properly for himself. He can see the outline of his cock pressing upwards and a tiny little wet patch towards the top. He bends down and kisses over the head slowly, making his underwear wetter with his tongue, sucking on his cockhead. Louis hisses loudly at this. Harry can taste the salty tangy cum on his tongue and can’t wait to get a real taste. 

He pulls his underwear off his legs, not taking his eyes off his hard cock. It’s lying hard and thick on his tummy with a bead of precome at the head. Harry takes the head in his mouth, just tasting the top slowly, swirling his tongue around the head. Harry hears him whimper his name softly and gets more into it. He rubs his lips over the head before slowly making his way all the way down his length. 

 

Louis’ not as big as him but he’s still big enough to hit the back of his throat. Harry starts bobbing his head along his length and just enjoys the feel of him in his mouth. He takes in a deep breath with his nose and relishes in the smell of Louis. He smells of citrus, honey and sweat and Harry can’t get enough of it.

Harry opens his eyes and looks towards louis’ face. He’s breathing harsh with his head turned upwards, one hand buried softly in Harry’s hair, the other holding onto a pillow by his head.

Harry pulls off slowly, not wanting Louis to cum yet. 

“Baby, can you turn over for me?” he asks him with a little smirk on his face. Louis blinks his eyes open and nods at Harry. Harry helps him turn on this front and is instantly mesmerised by the softness and arch of his back and the curve of his beautiful ass.

Louis was truly blessed with a beautiful bum. Harry’s always thought so. There were days when Harry would lose track of what he was saying when Louis would enter the room. Harry could write sonnets about his beautiful arse.

Now looking down at his bum, Harry’s mouth waters slightly. He’s finally going to have his way with Louis. He can’t wait to get a taste of it any longer.

He pulls him onto his arms and knees and runs his hands over the full round curves of his cheeks, grabs them full in his palms, just feeling. He slowly runs his fingers down his crack, making Louis twitch underneath him and watch his skin break into goosebumps. He smiles.  
“Harry..” he hears louis moan again. 

“Patience baby. You have no idea what this does to me. I’ve always wanted to get my mouth on you.” he admits softly into the room. “Need to taste you everywhere.”

Harry gently pulls his cheeks apart with his thumbs, revealing louis’ most private parts to him. He stares at his pink hole lying nestled in between his cheeks and holds back his own moan. His hole is perfect, just like the rest of him. It’s small and pink, clenching slightly at being exposed. 

Harry digs his thumbs into the edges of his rim, pulling him apart, staring at the core of him. He bends down and presses a light kiss to his hole. Like he’s saying hello, rubbing his lips along his tiny hole. Harry darts his tongue out and slowly circles his rim over and over. He can feel louis clenching and hear him moaning obscenely at this point. His own cock is throbbing in his pants, hurting at how hard he is.

He leans over him slowly and just breathes wetly over his hole for a moment. Slowly, he presses his lips around his hole and just kisses his rim for a while. He lets the spit gathering in his mouth slowly dribble over his hole, spreading and licking all the way down his crack. He bends his head lower and licks his balls too before making his way back up to his hole, unable to stay away for too long.

Harry laps his tongue over his rim, wanting more. He shoves his tongue into his hole and feels him clench hard.  
“Aaah ahhh harry.” Louis whimpers. “More.”

“Relax for me, sweetheart.” Harry soothes him, running his hands over his lower back. 

He feels louis relax slowly and moves his tongue inside him again. He goes deeper. As deep as he can and loves the feel of Louis around his tongue. He relishes in the taste of him and can’t wait to do this to him every day for the rest of his life. 

Harry pulls his tongue out and shoves it deep in again. He closes his lips around his rim and sucks, nibbling lightly around the crinkly edges. He can feel louis thighs trembling beneath his hands. 

He starts fucking his tongue in and out of him at a faster pace, wanting to wreck the beautiful boy beneath him. Wanting to make him feel pleasure like he’s never felt before, to make him forget any man that’s ever touched him. He reaches down towards his own cock to fist himself for a moment to stave off his own orgasm. 

Harry’s mouth feels swollen but in a good way, like he can’t get enough of louis. He continues to eat him out for a while, getting little rougher with him now that he hears louis moan louder and louder.  
He pulls back his mouth and lets his middle finger enter him slowly. It’s a little dry, spit being the only lube but his finger goes in easily. He can’t take his eyes off the image of his finger entering him almost to the hilt, his ring shining in the crevice of his cheeks. He fucks it in and out a couple of times.

Harry pulls his finger out and makes his way to the side drawer, quickly rummaging through it and finding the tube of lube. He takes the time to finally rid himself out of his pants and he makes his way back to Louis. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, Lou.” he says. He sees louis face turned towards him bends down to kiss his mouth again. Louis gasps into his mouth, tasting himself on harry’s tongue. “I want to Haz. I’ve always wanted you to.” he admits a bit shyly. It drives Harry crazy how much control louis still has over him. He would do anything for this man. “Come on, fuck me hard babe.” he smirks at harry’s expression. 

Harry wastes no time, getting lube on his fingers. He enters louis with one finger and then another, letting him get used to the stretch before he starts moving. He moves his fingers in and out of his hole, rubbing his dry thumb on the rim, hearing louis cry out softly into the pillows. He scissors his fingers slowly and takes his time to stretch him out, shoving his third finger in too. Harry can’t take his eyes off him. Louis looks delectable this way. All exposed and pretty, back arched with Harry’s fingers in his bum. He bends his head and licks around his fingers. He slowly pulls on his rim with his lips and teeth as his fingers work him over. “Ah-Harry! I need..” he moans loudly, his hands clenched. He drops onto his shoulders, unable to support his weight anymore. This only makes his back arch more and his ass rise higher for Harry. Harry feels his cock throb at the sight.

When he feels sufficiently stretched he pulls his fingers out and stares at his glistening hole. It looks red and slightly puffy and Harry almost wants to wreck him harder. Maybe spank him a little. Not knowing if louis’ comfortable with something like that, he files it for later. 

He slowly turns louis around on his back. He sees louis’ eyes filled with tears but he’s also smiling at harry and pulling him closer. “Fuck me, Harry. I need you inside me.”

Harry looks down at his cock and it looks painful. It’s red and extremely hard and Louis’ squirming in a way that tells harry he might be close. “Don’t cum yet, babe.” 

Louis nods back at him and looks down towards Harry’s cock. Harry’s still wearing his black underwear and louis can see him straining against it. His mouth waters and he slowly reaches towards harry’s waistband. Harry lets him remove him from his underwear, feeling pleasure running down his spine at the feel of Louis’ small hand wrapped around his girth. “So big, Harry..” he look up at him, mesmerised.

Louis moves to get up but harry puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Louis looks at him, “I want to taste you too, H” looking down at Harry’s cock in his hand. Harry can’t say no to that. He removes louis hand from his cock and stands on his knees on the bed. Louis quickly moves up towards him and wraps his lips around his cock. 

Harry moans loudly at the same time Louis moans around him. The vibrations when he moans around his cock make want to push into louis’ warm mouth. Harry looks down at louis slowly sinking lower and lower on his cock. It takes him a bit of effort but he almost takes him all the way in. He splutters slightly when harry’s cock reaches all the way at the back of his throat. He regains his composure and sucks on him while running his tongue over the head, tonguing his slit, every time he pulls off.  
Harry’s legs shake with the effort of not fucking into his mouth. He lets louis set the pace and places his arms on the head board to stop himself from falling over. He fucks into his throat once, twice before he pulls out carefully. The feeling of Louis’ throat closing around him too much. Louis’ expression is blissed out and he’s got a bit of cum on the corner of his mouth. Harry bends to kiss it off him quickly.

 

Louis watches him hungrily and pulls Harry’s cock into his mouth again. Harry’s barely able to control himself, seeing Louis’ lips stretched around his girth, swallowing around him slowly. Harry pushes his head off and tilts his head back. “You’re gonna make me come too soon Lou.” 

“You’re so big, haz. I want it. Please...” he almost begs Harry. Harry moans lowly at his words and pushes louis down on the bed and hovers over him. He pulls his legs over his waist.

“I want to see your face when I fuck you.” Harry tells him as he bends his legs further. He presses his legs down until his thighs almost touch the bed and harry holds back a moan at the sight of his wet hole. “So pretty like this” Harry mumbles and can’t help but put his fingers back in his hole again just for a moment. Just feeling him, still warm and tight.

“I need to fuck you bare Louis. Can I please fuck you bare?” his own voice needy now.

“Yes. Yes! Harry, C’mon..”

Harry lubes up his cock swiftly, giving it a harsh jerk. He looks down at Louis face as he positions his cock at his entrance. For a moment he just teases him, dragging his cock slowly up and down his crack. He can see Louis eyes slipping shut and clenching before he remembers to open them again. His cock catches on louis’ rim and they both moan together. 

Without waiting for another beat, Harry slowly pushes, until he’s all the way in. Harry can feel every inch of louis’ walls tightly clasped around his bare cock. He almost shouts in pleasure when Louis clenches around him. He’s buried in him to the hilt, eyes closing in pleasure, “Lou.. you’re so tight. So bloody tight!” and he starts rocking in and out of him slowly. 

When he feels Louis pull on his back, he starts thrusting in more vigorously. He pulls out almost all the way and shoves back in one hard thrust. He can feel his entire back move and tighten when he moves inside louis.  
His eyes close in pleasure as he fucks him harder and harder. 

He can feel louis’ nails on his back as he moans loudly. Louis’ moving up the sheets with how hard Harry’s fucking him and he chokes down a sob. Harry’s fucking him like he’s always wanted. He’s never had it like this before. He can feel Harry’s cock reaching deep in him, can feel his cock throb inside of him. “Harry your cock! Fucking me so good!” he shouts.

Harry tilts his hips lower and angles upwards and knows he’s hitting louis’ prostate head on when Louis shouts in pleasure and clenches around him. Louis’ cock is bobbing on his stomach, leaking now in the fine hair below his bellybutton. 

Harry cages his head with his arms and holds onto louis’ shoulders and fucks him harder. He could fuck him like this for days. He’s slowed his rhythm now and fucking him hard and deep as he stares down at louis’s face, feeling the bed shake under them. Louis’ legs are tight around his waist and harry can feel himself get close to the edge. 

He’s still hitting Louis’ prostate and feels him clench hard. Harry can feel Louis’ right on the edge. He screams as he cums all over his tummy between their bodies. Feeling him clench around his cock harry knows he close to coming as well. He thrusts hard in and out a couple more times before coming deep inside him. He comes so hard and for so long, he’s breathless by the end of it. Louis holding onto him, clinging to him as he empties himself in him. He can feel Louis clenching around his cock as he milks him. Harry can hardly breathe and he’s panting loudly. He slowly comes out of his haze and looks at louis’ face. 

He sees the love and wanting reflected back in his eyes. “So good H” louis mumbles and kisses his lips. “Want to keep you with me forever.” and clenches down on him to prove his point, smirking.  
“Lou..” harry warns him softly. Louis giggles at his expression. 

They lie like that for a while before harry pulls out of louis slowly. Louis scrunches up his face as he feels Harry’s cum leaking out of his hole. 

They’re both sweaty and tired and have small satisfied smiles on their faces. Harry slowly kisses down his chest, feeling him breathe hard. He licks up louis’ cum around his soft cock before licking down to his balls. He takes one in his mouth and feels louis’ hands in his hair almost pulling him off. “Harry.. too much..” he gasps but Harry goes on licking and sucking around his cock and balls for a few minutes.  
Harry feels him harden slowly and is almost amazed at how fast he got hard again.  
“Want to see you cum again babe.” he mumbles around his cock. “Can you do that for me?” he looks up at Louis. Louis nods jerkily, trying to hide how desperately he wants to keep going. Harry hides his smile and lifts louis legs upwards again. “Hold onto your knees babe. Don’t let go till I tell you to.” Harry tells him and louis quickly obliges and holds his legs back. 

Harry spreads him wider now that his bum higher in the air and gasps loudly at the sight before him. Louis’ hole looks red and abused and so beautiful it almost makes Harry cry. There’s harry’s cum slowly dripping down from his hole and Harry scoops some of it up with his fingers to shove it back inside him. 

He wishes he had his phone nearby. He would take a million pictures of Louis like this if he’d let him. He leans down and licks up the rest of it in his mouth and hums at his own taste. It’s so dirty, tasting his own cum from within Louis but he can’t stop himself. He licks harder at his hole and Louis’ clenching hard now. 

He presses his lips around his hole, getting it messier. He taps his fingers at his rim, “I want you to show me babe.”  
Louis’ face is red, he looks embarrassed yet his cock is steadily leaking on his tummy. “You don’t need to be embarrassed baby” Harry says against his hole, gently coaxing him with his tongue to open up.

“Harry..” he slowly unclenches and Harry shoves his tongue in him, his mouth making wet, squelching sounds. He can taste him more strongly now. He puts his lips around him and sucks noisily at his hole. He sinks his teeth around louis rim and continues sucking at him. When he starts nibbling around his hole, louis chokes on a sob. He reaches up towards louis’ cock and feels him throbbing in his hand. 

“Baby.. Can you sit on my face?” he asks louis. Louis blinks at him slowly. “I want you to touch yourself while I eat you out.” 

Louis nods with a small smile, his sweaty hair falling just above his eyes. Harry goes to take his place on the bed. He pulls louis body on top of his and positions him with his bum against his face. Harry own cock is now half hard lying on his abdomen. Louis reaches out to press his fingers to Harry’s slit, making his abs clench.

Louis’ knees are on either side of harry’s neck and he’s bending forward as Harry reaches to pull him back on his face. 

Harry licks up the cum that’s leaked out him before shoving his tongue straight inside him. He moans loudly as he eats him out, the suckling sounds driving him closer. Louis can’t hold himself back anymore. He’s got tears leaking from his eyes and he’s whimpering in pleasure.  
He puts his hand on his cock jerks himself off wildly and presses his ass towards Harry’s mouth. 

Harry, surprised and happy by louis’ reaction continues to eat him out, using his hands to spread his cheeks out wide. “Grind down on me baby.” he mumbles against his hole. Louis cums hard over Harry’s chest and slumps forward.

Harry moves him over to lie on the pillow beside him, the only thought to get off one last time. He looks at louis lying contentedly and watching him with dark eyes. “Cum on me, Haz.” he says and places his hands on Harry’s thighs. Harry’s between his legs slowly jerking himself off, looking at his pretty boy, his sinful mouth, his soft stomach. 

“Wanted you to bend me and have your way with me so many times in the past year.” He’s talking to Harry, eyes flirting between Harry’s face and his cock. “Would wank off thinking about your hands.. your fingers inside me.” He’s blushing now but keeps going. Harry’s grunting above him, jerking himself harshly as Louis keeps talking.

“Always pictured you picking me up and fucking me till I cried..” he’s slurring his words slightly and Harry’s on the edge now. “Cumming in me..” Harry’s lower half spasms and he cums, few stripes of cum all over Louis’ soft cock and his tummy. He slumps down beside louis, panting hard. 

Louis cuddles up to him, swinging his leg over Harry’s legs and resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder, kissing him there sweetly. Even after all they’ve done, Harry’s stomach swoops at the sweetness of the moment. He turns his head and kisses him softly. 

He runs his hand through Louis’ hair for a few minutes, both breathing softly in the quiet room. 

“Don’t forget, Styles. You promised me breakfast in bed.” his smile teasing. 

“You got it.” he presses a kiss on his mouth. 

He knows they still have a lot to talk about but for now they’re content just being together. After a while, he gets up and walks to the bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth and gently cleans Louis off, wipes his own chest and throws it near their pile of clothes. 

Louis still looks warm and comfortable, almost glowing. Harry quickly gets back in bed and pulls a blanket over them. He turns on his side facing Louis, both smiling at each other.

They lie like that for a long while, just breathing each other in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ll liked it! let me know what you think.


End file.
